Qualquer Coisa
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Continuação de "As coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer". Ginny está indo de uma sala de aula para outra quando tromba com o sonserino Draco Malfoy, e este, inesperadamente, recolhe seus livros que foram ao chão na colisão e pede-lhe desculpas


**Título:** Qualquer Coisa  
**Autora: **Serennity Malfoy LeFay  
**Casais: **Draco/Ginny  
**Avisos: **essa songfic é continuação de uma outra de minha autoria, chamada "As coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer", cuja leitura é necessária para o total entendimento desta. A música usada nessa fic é Anything, da banda The Calling. Para facilitar, estou colocando somente a tradução. A título de conhecimento, a Ginny está no 6º ano, e o Draco no 7º  
**Disclaimer: **os personagens e lugares pertencem à JK Rowling e isso é somente um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.  
**Sinopse:** Continuação de "As coisas nem sempre se transformam no que se quer". Ginny está indo de uma sala de aula para outra quando tromba com o sonserino Draco Malfoy, e este, inesperadamente, recolhe seus livros que foram ao chão na colisão e pede-lhe desculpas pelo ocorrido. Ela estranha e vai conversar com ele.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_"Eu estarei lá  
Sempre esperando  
Esperando que você  
Me deixe entrar  
Onde seu fogo arde  
Em uma cidade dos anjos"_

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam apinhados de estudantes apressados. A mais nova dos Weasley andava de cabeça baixa, o olhar vago, a mente em qualquer lugar, menos a escola de magia. Seus pensamentos foram bruscamente trazidos de volta â realidade, ao se chocar com um aluno, que não estava muito atento também.

— Malfoy? – ela disse num misto de raiva e espanto

O coração de Draco falhou uma batida ao ver a dona de seus pensamentos ali, seus livros espalhados no chão. Rapidamente recolheu-os, e entregou-os a ela, murmurando um pedido de desculpas antes de retomar seu caminho.

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar por alguns instante, os livros nas mãos e a voz rouca ecoando em sua cabeça. Ele havia se desculpado? Virou-se e saiu no encalço do loiro, antes que sua mente a fizesse perceber a inutilidade disso.

— Malfoy! – chamou a moça

_"Como um rio correndo direto para o mar  
Eu fui feito para você, e você para mim"_

Draco parou e esperou ela alcançá-lo, o que só demorou alguns segundos.

— Hn.

— Que bicho te mordeu? Cê tá com febre?

Como se para reforçar a frase, Ginny coloca a mão esguia e branca na testa do sonserino, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr a espinha dele.

— Por que? – ele perguntou, tentando fazer o rosto contrair-se na costumeira expressão fria e sarcástica. Mas por algum motivo a ruiva o desarmava.

— Oras, você não fez nenhum comentário sobre a minha família, não zombou de mim e ainda recolheu meus livros e pediu **desculpas**!

O silêncio pesou sobre eles enquanto Draco pensava numa resposta. E dizer que a amava não era uma opção, por mais que fosse verdade. Os alunos iam aos poucos deixando o corredor e entrando nas salas de aula, permanecendo apenas a grifinória e o sonserino ali parados.

— Não posso ser gentil? – ele arriscou

— Sendo você... acho difícil.

Ele deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

— Tenho que ir para a aula, Weasley. Não vou me atrasar por sua causa.

— Okay.

Ginny virou as costas e, com o coração batendo aceleradamente, entrou na sala de aula.

_" O que você quiser  
Do que você precisar  
O que for necessário,  
Eu farei qualquer coisa"_

A professora MgGonnagall entrou na sala, e a ruiva abriu seu livro de Transfiguração. Mas algo chamou sua atenção: um papel dobrado que não estivera ali antes. Curiosa do jeito que é, abriu-o com cuidado e deparou-se com uma caligrafia bonita, clara, letras levemente inclinadas. Não era sua, e nem de nenhuma de suas amigas. Pode ser de Draco. Pode ter caído na colisão, e se misturado com os livros. Pode... tudo sumiu de sua mente ao bater os olhos no cabeçalho. "Querida Ginny..."

Definitivamente não seria certo ler aquela carta, pois caíra acidentalmente em suas coisas, e seria bisbilhotar. Mas de certo modo, a carta era para ela mesmo, e ia acabar chegando em suas mãos hora ou outra, não?

Devagar para o barulho do papel não chamar a atenção da professora, a garota colocou a folha em cima de seus pergaminhos com a matéria. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca e a respiração ofegante de tanto nervosismo, a grifinória começou a ler.

_"E enquanto você dorme  
De olho na janela  
Eu vejo você sonhar  
Está sonhando comigo?"_

' Querida Ginny...

há muito tempo eu gostaria de te dizer algo, se não me faltasse a coragem. Inutilmente escrevo-lhe essa carta, para talvez um dia entregar-lhe, e ter somente a impressão de que não sou tão covarde quanto verdadeiramente sou, que minhas noites sem sono não foram em vão, e que talvez possa sentir por mim pelo menos um décimo do que sinto por ti.

Vejo-te todos os dias, mas nunca tinha notado o quão bela és. Seu sorriso clareia meus dias mais do que o sol, e acho que não poderei mais viver sem ti. Entretanto, não pareces sentir o mesmo. Sabe, se zombo de ti é porque as melhores palavras entalam em minha garganta, e sentem-se tímidas diante de tua beleza estonteante. E discutindo, pelo menos ficará alguns instantes ao meu lado.

Por quantas vezes desejei tê-la em meus braços... acariciar-te a face, teus cabelos longos e ondulados, ver em teus olhos o amor que tanto sinto em meu próprio peito. Mas tudo isso pra quê? A agonia de sua indiferença quanto aos meus sinceros sentimentos corroe-me por dentro, matando-me aos poucos. Será que um dia podereis compreender a extensão do que sinto? Sim, eu te amo mais do que à minha própria vida. Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo.

E ainda sonho com o dia em que possa retribuir tudo isso. Em que possamos passear de mãos dadas pelos jardins, e ignorarmos as diferenças e rivalidades entre nossas famílias.

Com amor

Draco Malfoy'

_"Por que você não consegue ver  
Que você é tudo o que importa?  
Se essa terra rachar, eu serei seu chão firme  
E estarei lá para segurá-la quando você cair"_

O sinal para o fim da aula já iria bater. Ginny, altamente emocionada com a carta, maquinou mentalmente um plano e rabiscou algo num pedaço de pergaminho, metendo-o no bolso junto com a carta. Assim que o estridente toque soou, ela pegou seus livros e foi o mais rápido que pôde ao dormitório, largando tudo lá. Rumou então para o Salão Principal, passando reto pela mesa da Grifinória, e indo direto para a da Sonserina. Sem dizer palavra, entregou o pedaço de pergaminho à Draco e saiu do salão, deixando um loiro extremamente confuso para trás.

O rapaz abriu indeciso o papel, deparando-se com a seguinte mensagem: "Malfoy, me encontre em 10 minutos perto do lago. Ass. Ginny".

Instintivamente, Draco enfiou a mão no bolso onde antes estava a carta que ele escrevera naquela manhã, mas só como meio de desabafo, sem a intenção entregar realmente. Lembrou-se do ocorrido, no corredor, e percebeu que a carta deve ter caído no meio dos livros.

Sem esperar os dez minutos, foi diretamente para o lago.

_"O que você quiser  
O que você precisar  
O que for necessário  
Eu farei qualquer coisa  
Se eu tiver de rastejar  
Ficar de joelhos  
O que for necessário  
Eu farei qualquer coisa"_

A ruiva estava sentada junto ao tronco de uma árvore, mirando a água gélida do lago. Não era inverno ainda, mas a água parecia ficar naquela temperatura o ano todo. Ela suava frio e suas mãos tremiam. Ela amava Draco Malfoy, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Depois do que houve com Harry, ela aprendera a esconder do melhor modo possível todos os seus sentimentos em relação a alguém.

O estalar de folhas secas alertou-a da chegada de alguém. Não precisou virar-se para saber que era o sonserino, embora o tivesse feito. Ele parecia tão ou mais nervoso do que ela, o que deixou claro que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Era no mínimo estranho ver o Todo-Poderoso-Malfoy tão... vulnerável. Uma palavra, uma frase descuidada, e Ginny podia quebrar o coração do garoto em mil pedaços, levando a danos muito piores.

— Posso? – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando a árvore, e, a um sinal positivo da garota, sentou-se ao lado dela.

A grifinória mirou os olhos cinzentos do outro, perdendo-se por um instante naquele mar de emoções. Ainda sem desviar o olhar, tirou do bolso do uniforme a carta e a devolveu.

— Você... leu? – perguntou ele, mesmo já sabendo da resposta

A Weasley desviou o olhar e sentiu as faces enrubescerem. Draco, percebendo, disse:

— Acho que isso é um sim, então.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, já que a voz não queria sair. Ficaram por alguns minutos, os dois, virados para a frente, sem se encararem, mudos, até que o rapaz se sentiu confiante para perguntar:

— E então?

— E então o que?

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela, e Ginny riu timidamente, antes de dizer:

— Também te amo, seu bobo.

_"Eu tiraria as estrelas do céu por você  
Eu acabaria com o mundo  
Daria a você o sol e a lua  
Pela eternidade,  
Para sempre eu amaria você"_

— Sério? Mas eu achei que...

— Tente se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo do seu irmão. Você aprende a esconder esse tipo de sentimento.

Draco colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás das orelhas da menina, beijando-a docemente em seguida

— Eu te amo, Ginny Weasley

— Também te amo, Draco Malfoy. E nem meu irmão, nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Naquela tarde, os dois mataram o resto das aulas para ficarem ali na jardim, conversando e se conhecendo melhor.

_"O que você quiser  
O que você precisar  
O que for necessário  
Eu farei qualquer coisa  
Se eu tiver de rastejar  
Ficar de joelhos  
O que for necessário  
Eu farei qualquer coisa"_

Fim

N/A: Ficou bom? Ficou ruim? O que vocês acharam? Faz mó século que eu não escrevo nada de Harry Potter, mas acho que dá pro gasto, né? Espero reviews, não importa se com elogios ou críticas. Super beijos à todos e agradeço quem leu minha humilde fic.


End file.
